The Oracle's Attic
by iftheworldwasonfire
Summary: Everything in that attic has a story, a history. My drabble dump for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rated T for upcoming chapters and mild language. This update: the famed "Golden Mango" incident!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I just realized...I have a lot of drabbles and no where to put them...and thus this story is born! It gets its name, The Oracle's Attic, from one thought I had: there are a bunch of artifacts up there with their own story to tell. No, I'm not going to write about all the stuff in the attic. This is just a bunch of drabbles. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not Rick. Don't own. **

**Break**

"So, Silena," said Drew, a beautiful Asian girl, the second oldest in the Aphrodite Cabin, while sitting on her bed and painting her nails a lurid pink. "I hears you're going out with Beckendorf. When are you going to break his heart? Oh! You should so totally do it at the fireworks!"

"I'm not going to break his heart," Silena replied, grinding her teeth together while looking for her green clutch.

"But you have to break his heart!" Drew insisted. "It's the rite of passage!"

"The only thing I'm going to break is this stupid tradition," Silena snapped, locating her bag and storming out the door.

**Math**

One day, Rachel's worst fear came true.

She was sitting at her desk, preparing to take a math test, when Sadie, one of her close friends, asked her, "Hey, what d'you think is going to be on this math test?" Her muscles went rigid. Her pencil dropped from her hand as her eyes glowed a toxic, eerie green and green smoke that writhed like snakes billowed out of her mouth.

"_The Pythagorean theorem shall be problem two…'_"

**Caffeine**

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" a satyr yelled while doing a back flip off of a tree.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" another shrieked, doing a wild jig.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" cried a third satyr, pounding his chest, his eyes alight with a wild, frenzied fire.

"This, Grover, is why you DO NOT, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES tell satyrs that the voice or Pan can be heard if you drink coffee," Annabeth snapped, glaring angrily at Grover.

**Budding Arguments**

"You need to cut your hair! It's like a shaggy black mop! And eat more cereal, while you're at it!" Demeter's rants mad Nico grind his teeth.

"My hair is _fine_, Demeter!" he snarled angrily. "So stop nagging me!"

"Oi! That is my _mother_ you're talking to, young man!" Persephone screeched.

Nico sneered. "I don't give a-"

"The next word out of your mouth _better_ be darn!" Demeter threatened, her eyes flashing.

"Shut up and stop trying to control me!" Nico snapped.

"Why, you little-" Persephone cried, rage in her eyes, and she snapped her fingers. Nico's body was turned to smoke, which quickly dissipated. Where Persephone's half-son had once stood was now a dandelion.

"Hey!" a high, squeaky voice emitted from the bright flower. "What the Hades just-OH MY FREAKING GODS! I'M A FREAKING DANDELION!"

**Style Switch**

"Come _on_, Clarisse!" Silena said exasperatedly. "Don't be such a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" was Clarisse's heated reply from behind one of the columns of the dining pavilion. "I just look ridiculous!"

"If, by ridiculous, you mean absolutely _fabulous_, then yes, you look extremely ridiculous," Silena said, rolling her eyes. "Come on! Just walk to your table!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"_NO!_"

"I'll give your cabin a five out of five on the next cabin inspection!" Silena wheedled.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Silena answered, and Clarisse stepped out into the dining pavilion, which immediately fell silent. Clarisse was wearing a feminine gunmetal gray military-style shirt, tight skinny jeans, and a clatter of silver bangles on one wrist. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Clarisse..." Travis Stoll said, letting out a low wolf-whistle as he walked up towards her. "...is that really you?"

Clarrise's face twisted down into an ugly grimace as she punched him in the stomach.

"Yep," Travis wheezed from his doubled-up position. "It's Clarisse.

**Introductions**

The classroom was buzzing with activity as Ms. Clio **(A/N: Clio is the Muse of History)** walked in. She was a petite woman with chestnut hair that tumbled down to her back in loose curls, and insightful hazel eyes framed by intelligent-looking glasses.

"Settle down, class," Ms. Clio commanded, and everyone got into their chairs. She patiently waited until all of her pupils were silent. "Today, two new students will be joining us!" There were a few murmurs at this statement, and curiosity and surprise were written across every face. Ms. Clio turned towards the door. "You may come in, girls."

Two extremely different girls walked in. They seemed to know each other.

The first seemed younger than the other. She had tan, sun-kissed skin, curly blond hair that fell past her shoulders, and intelligent, whimsical gray eyes. She was wearing a simple sapphire blue v-necked t-shirt, comfortable looking gray jeans, and plain gym shoes. Strung around her neck was a leather cord with seven painted beads and a college ring on it, and slung over her shoulder was a black messenger bag.

The look in her eyes was warm and friendly, but it clearly stated she was smart-deadly smart. It seemed that she was already forming a plan to take everyone down as she scanned the room.

The second girl seemed older, and more on an edge; her muscles were tensed. Her skin was very pale, and a spurt of freckles were sprayed across her narrow nose and high cheekbones. She had pulled her spiky, punk-style hair into a messy ponytail; the layers made it seem choppy and uneven, which suited her. Her eyes were a startling, electric blue and they had a certain quality to them, they drew you in. The second girl was wearing a tight leather jacket, a faded Green Day shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, and black boots.

She kept fidgeting and tugging sullenly at a silver chain bracelet on her left wrist. She gave a death glare that clearly proclaimed _I can kick your ass_ to anyone who dared to meet her gaze. Her body reeked of leadership, self-assurance, and hostility. Her lips were twisted into a surly grimace as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hello, girls," Ms. Clio said, breaking the stunned silence. "Welcome to Heathersan! Please tell the class your names."

"Annabeth," the girl with blond hair said sharply. "Annabeth Chase."

"Thalia," the girl with blue eyes stated curtly.

"What's your last name?" Ms. Clio prompted.

"Grace," Thalia said through gritted teeth after a long pause, her eyes murderous.

"Alright, class, please give Thalia and Annabeth a warm welcome!" Ms. Clio encouraged, but none of the kids did anything except exchange looks. They were all thinking the same thing.

This was going to be one hell of a school year.

**Bunnies and Eggs**

"Hey, Katie?" a sweet voice asked, waking Katie out of a peaceful slumber. She turned to glower at whoever had woken her, but her expression gentled when she saw it was only Flora, Katie's sweet eight-year-old half-sister. The small girl brushed a strand of honey-colored hair out of her confused emerald eyes.

"What'sa matta, Flora?" Katie murmured sleepily .

"Is it Easter today?" Flora asked, and Katie frowned slightly.

"No, sweetie, it's the middle of the summer. Besides, why would you ask that?"

"There are bunnies on our roof," Flora answered.

"Oh, the poor thing must've hopped up the back stairs **(A/N: They must have a way to get up to the roof so they can water the grass, right?)** and gotten stranded. Would you go get it down?"

"There are too many, Katie," Flora whined. "It'll take me all day to get them down!"

"All day?" Katie asked incredulously. "How many of the furry little creatures got stranded up there?"

"They're not furry. They're chocolate bunnies!"

"WHAT?" Katie yelled, leaping off of her bed and racing out the door. Her half-brothers and half-sisters were standing there, gaping up at the roof in awe, surprise, and anger. Katie followed their gazes and gasped. Chocolate bunnies and vibrantly colored Easter eggs littered the well-kept roof.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs while gripping her caramel locks in fury, her soft hazel-green eyes narrowed in anger. 

**The first one was mentioned in TLH, about Silena being the only Aphrodite camper not doing the rite of passage besides Piper. The second was referenced to what Rachel said at the end of TLO. Third was what I think happened after TTC. The fourth was mentioned in TDF. Regarding to the fifth: I've always wanted Silena to give Clarisse a makeover. The sixth was mentioned in the very beginning of TTC; it said Annabeth and Thalia went to a school together, so this is what I thought their introduction would be. Seventh is mentioned throughout the whole series. Hope that cleared things up. MORE TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~lilmissf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! So, when Percy receives the note in SOM from his dad that says 'Brace Yourself'...how do the gods know what happened? This is the missing scene.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.**

"I cannot believe this is going happen!" Zeus roared angrily, slamming his fist down on the armrest of his throne. "Why did we not take action and warn the demigods of what would happen?"

"It is against the Ancient Laws, father," Athena said sharply. **(A/N: Wait...if Athena is Zeus' daughter...and Thalia is Zeus' daughters...that makes them half-sisters...which means that Thalia's basically like an aunt to Annabeth and Luke...*shudder* creepy.)** "We are forbidden to tamper with our children's lives, no matter how much easier it would make things. Still...I find it troubling that they did not realized what would happen if they placed the fleece on the diseased tree."

"No one would've expected this," Apollo interjected. "Hades, even _I_ didn't see this coming, and I'm the god of prophecies."

"Even when you try to be modest you end up inflating your ego," Artemis replied, rolling her silvery, yellow eyes.

"Chill out, Artemis,

It's not cool to insult me,

Since I'm your big bro," Apollo said with a mischievous twinkle in his bright azure eyes, ticking off the syllables on his fingers. Everyone groaned.

"Please, Apollo, not now, this is serious," Hermes retorted, his face grim set. "What will it mean when Thalia comes back?"

"She could just as easily be the child of the prophecy," Aphrodite brought up.

"But it could still be Percy," Demeter argued.

"Why don't we just kill them both?" Dionysus said idly.

"I shall not kill my son," Poseidon bellowed angrily.

"Nor I my daughter," Zeus agreed, his stormy eyes steely.

"Your...daughter...is not alive; she is trapped inside of a tree," Hera remarked coldly, not enjoying this discussion at all.

"Not alive...yet..." Apollo contradicted. "Even now I can feel a shift in the universe."

"I agree with Dionysus. We should just kill the punks now," Ares said, punching his fist into his palm, his eyes alight with a kind of insane red light. "We don't know how much trouble the brats could cause."

"I think we have already made it quite clear that we are _not_ going to kill them," Poseidon said in a clipped tone.

"Well, then," Hephaestus rumbled. "What shall we do?" Everyone sat in silence.

"The only thing to do," Zeus answered. "Sit back and watch. But Poseidon, let your son know what is to happen. Not directly, of course. But warn him without him knowing what is to happen."

Poseidon nodded gravely. "I shall be right back."

**~PJO~**

Percy's dream shifted. He was following Tyson to the bottom of the sea, into the court of Poseidon. It was a radiant hall filled with blue light, the floor cobbled with pearls. And there, on a throne of coral, sat his father, Poseidon, dressed like a simple fisherman in khaki shorts and a sun-bleached T-shirt. I looked up into his tan weathered face, his deep green eyes, and he spoke two words: _Brace yourself._

**~PJO~**

_"I am Thalia. Daughter of Zeus."_

"Yes, you wretched Olympians. Brace yourselves indeed," Kronos spoke.

**Please Review!**

**~lilmissf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for my absence! But this is going to be updated VERY irregularly. Special thanks to Heartless demon wolf, Thalia Marie Grace, and Owlgrrl. YOU GUYS ROCK! ****This lil' one-shot is about the 'Golden Mango Incident.' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the other recognizable characters (Silena, Lacey, Mitchell, Drew, Travis, and Connor) in here. I do, however, own Kristi and the rest of the pointless OCs. I don't own spray paint, any of the brands of make-up or clothing listed, mangos, lipstick...think that's it. You know what? I disclaim everything except for the OCs and the words. The idea isn't even mine!**

* * *

><p>"Dude," Travis snickered, shaking up a bottle of shimmery gold spray paint. "This is probably gonna be one of the best pranks we ever pull."<p>

"'One of the best'?" Connor replied, already spraying at a perfectly ripe angle that was basking in the sunlight that shone in the grassy area behind the Hermes Cabin. The fruit stood out vividly against the dull brown cardboard that was placed beneath it. "Bro, this is gonna be _the best_ prank we ever pull."

"Yeah, you're right," Travis agreed, pushing on the nozzle of his spray can, causing a thing mist of gold to spew out and settle down on the mango.

"But we gotta hurry up; the Aphrodite Cabin will be back in like, half-an-hour," Connor said, quickly brushing a strand of curly chestnut hair away from his eyes.

"Relax," Travis snorted, rolling his eyes. "We've got plenty of time."

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"KRISTI!" Connor hollered, while Travis did a quick clean-up, erasing the evidence that they were ever there.

"WHAT?" came the slightly muffled shout from inside the Hermes Cabin.

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

A girl with blond hair that was pulled back into a casual ponytail stomped down the stairs, her blue eyes shining with annoyance.

"What do you guys want? I'm kinda busy right now," Kristi said huffily.

The Stoll brothers exchanged glances.

"You know the story of the Golden Apple, right?" Travis asked.

"Of _course_ I do," Kristi snapped, rolling her eyes. "What do you think I am, an idio-"

"Well, we spray-painted a mango gold," Connor interrupted.

"And we're going to-" Travis continued.

"-put it in the Aphrodite Cabin-" Connor cut him off.

"-as a prank," they both finished in unison.

"Only thing is," Travis began.

"We need someone to-" Connor stated.

"-write 'For the Hottest'-"

"-on it."

"And what better person than you?" Travis asked. Kristi was an expert on forgery. At only eight, she had been able to forge her mother's signature flawlessly on a permission slip for school. She now knew many styles of writing and could forge anyone's handwriting perfectly, which really came in handy for pranking.

Kristi smiled, and once she did, the Stoll Brothers' lips curved upwards in matching mischievous crooked grins. "I'd be glad to help." Then, Kristi's smile took on a more sinister look. "Besides," she added. "It's gonna be _hilarious_ to watch them fight and freak out."

_Five Minutes Later..._

Kristi stared proudly down at her handiwork while Travis and Connor gaped in awe. Perfect, elegant letters with many swoops, curves, and curls read 'For the Hottest.' The proportion of the letters were perfect of the proportion of the mango.

"Whoa. I can't believe you did that with a _Sharpie_," Travis said. "Thanks, Kristi."

Kristi shrugged nonchalantly. "No biggie. I'm happy to help for such a good cause," she remarked sarcastically, and all three of them sniggered.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"SHHHH!" Connor hissed at Travis, who wouldn't stop laughing. They were crowded in a set of bushes near an open window so they could hear the whole thing. "They're coming back in five minutes! SHUT UP!"

"Sorry," Travis apologized, his laughs then subsiding into light snickers. "It's just...I can't wait until they see it."

"Neither can I," Connor agreed, smiling broadly. They waited in near-silence for a couple more minutes before they heard a bunch of voices chatting, or rather, gossiping.

"...and then she found out that he cheated on her and was like, soooo angry..."

"...ugh. And that shirt? _beyond _hideous..."

"...oh, my gods! He is like, so totally _hot_..."

That could only mean one thing.

The Aphrodite Cabin had returned.

* * *

><p>"What...is this? A mango?"<p>

"IDK, but it's soooo pretty! Oh, the gold will go perfectly with my new BCBG dress!"

"What does it say?"

"'For the Hottest'..."

Travis and Connor were both red in the face from holding in laughter. Cautiously, they peered inside one of the windows, pushing back the lacey pink drapes slightly.

Silena Beauregard was holding the elegant-looking fruit in her hands; the rest of the cabin was gathered around her.

"'For the Hottest'?" a girl with bright hazel eyes asked.

"'For the Hottest'," Silena confirmed. There was a short moment of silence.

An Asian girl with black ringlets stepped forward. "Well, we all _obviously_ know I'm that hottest." She held out a manicured hand, silently demanding the mango.

"Oh, really?" asked a girl with blond hair, rolling her deep brown eyes. "If you're the hottest, Drew, than how come when you asked Andy out, he turned you down?" There were gasps and murmurs from the rest of the cabin, and Drew flushed an unsightly red color.

"He doesn't have good taste," Drew sniffed. "Anyways, if you don't think _I'm _the hottest, you can't _possibly _think _you're _the hottest."

"And why is that?" the blond snapped, clearly affronted.

"Tara, we can _all_ see that humongous pus-volcano on your forehead," Drew smirked, crossing her arms, and Tara quickly slapped a hand to her forehead, mouth agape and expression horrified.

"Well, since neither of you are the hottest, I must be the hottest," proclaimed a tan brunette.

"You?" snorted a boy with blue-green eyes. "Katrina, your hair is _way_ too greasy." As if to prove his point, he wound his fingers through her hair and yanked hard, making a disgusted face.

"OUCH!" Katrina shrieked. "ETHAN! YOU JERK!" She quickly grabberd a tube of lipstick off of a table and threw it at him; it hit him square on the forehead and left a bright red smudge on his forehead.

"Guys! That was my good Urban Decay lipstick!" snarled a girl with extremely pale skin. She retaliated by grabbing a purse and smacking Katrina on the head with it.

"My Longchamp bag!" a tall, green-eyed brunette bellowed, grabbing a handful of jewelry and chucking them at a blond boy, who screeched and ripped a shimmery pink dress.

"Oh, my gods, this is the most hilarious thing I've ever seen," Travis said, laughing hysterically.

"I know; we should have brought a camera," Connor snickered.

"I'm the hottest!"

"No, you're not! I AM!"

"Neither of you are! I'm the hottest!"

"You? Puh-lease, Leslie, you got a nose job."

"MARK! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY A SECRET! Mitchell, don't you _dare_ touch my Tiffany charm bracelet!"

"MY MARC JACOBS FLATS! Jennifer, I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Well, you tore my Bebe skirt!"

"Good, because that thing was FUGLY!"

"By now, an assortment of things were flying out of the Aphrodite Cabin, like perfume bottles, purses, endless types of jewelry, and shoes. A pair of Gucci heels hit Connor in the face. "Ow..." he moaned, still laughing along with Travis.

"This-" giggle "is-" gasp "so-" snicker "FUNNY!" Travis said, his sentence fractured. The two mischievous demigods continued to laugh, tears streaming down their faces...until they heard Silena's cry.

"EW! WHAT THE HADES IS THIS GOLD STUFF ON MY HANDS?"

Connor and Travis exchanged 'oh, shit' looks before nervously looking in at the scene. Silena was standing in the middle of a huddle of Aphrodite campers, stretching her hands out in front of her. They were covered in splotches of shimmering gold. The mango lay on the floor near a pile of shredded fabric and scattered beads, forgotten.

"It looks like sparkly gold nail polish," Katrina observed.

"But that's impossible," Drew snapped. "We banned sparkly gold nail polish from the cabin two weeks ago, because it's super tacky."

"Well, than what is it?" Silena demanded.

"Connor..." muttered Travis. "I don't think we let the mango dry long enough after we spray-painted it..."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ethan, pointing at the mango. "The mango's all splotchy. it's not really gold! We were tricked!" Outraged comments burst out of the mouths of every Aphrodite camper.

"QUIET!" yelled Silena, and everyone fell silent. "We need to figure out who did this."

As if in answer to her question, Connor sneezed very loudly before covering his mouth and letting out a muffled gasp. Startled, the whole cabin turned towards the window, while Connor and Travis froze, like deer in headlights.

"Oh, gods," Travis muttered.

"RUN!" Connor screeched.

* * *

><p>Kristi looked up from the book she was reading when she heard the Hermes Cabin's door open and nearly fell over from laughing. Travis looked ridiculous; his cheeks and lips were bright red and his eyes were gloppy with thick mascara and eyeliner. Connor looked hysterical since his shirt and pants both looked uncomfortably tight, and they were both extremely short.<p>

"Oh...my...gods..." Kristi choked out, still snickering.

They both glared at her. "Not a _word_, Kristi," Travis snapped.

"Not a _word_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this, peeps! Next up will be Percabeth, because I just realized I haven't written any yet. (AHH! THE HORROR!) Until next time!<strong>

**Pleas review!**

**~lilmissf**

**rawr.**


End file.
